


Forever With You

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sally wants forever.





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever With You  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite/Sally Malik  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 429  
>  **Summary:** Sally wants forever.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 2](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2100183.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/801696/801696_original.jpg)

Sally sighed delicately before she paused in the middle of turning the page and stared off into space. 

“What’s wrong?” Aidan’s voice was laced with concern as he stared down at her.

“Nothing.”

Aidan shook his head. “You couldn’t lie to me when you were a ghost, Sally. What makes you think you’re any better at it now that you’re human?”

“I’m not lying.” And she wasn’t. Not really. But Aidan didn’t believe her any more than she did.

He knew she was lying to him. He knew all of her telltale signs. Aidan slipped his hand beneath her shirt to caress the soft skin of her stomach. “You want to try that again without the tremor in your voice or the tightening of your muscles.” Before she could say anything he added, “You might as well tell me because neither of us are going anywhere until you do.”

_Damn stubborn vampire._ “Fine.” Sally gave in but she didn’t do it gracefully. “You want to know what’s wrong, I’ll tell you.” She took a deep breath. “Sitting here going through this picture album just reminded me of all the things we will never have.”

Aidan was beyond confused. “What?”

“Look at this one.” Sally pointed to the picture on the page closest to Aidan. 

He was still confused. “I don’t understand...” 

“You’re a vampire and I’m human now.” 

It finally occurred to him what was wrong. Sally wasn’t a ghost anymore but a human girl who would want... Aidan stared down at the picture of an old couple long passed. “I’m sorry that I can’t give you what you want.” 

She rolled her eyes. “But you can.”

Now he was really confused. “I...”

“I don’t want you to watch me grow old, wither away and die while you stay your young gorgeous self.” Sally shuddered at the thought.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Aidan couldn’t stop a huge grin from threatening to split his face. “You think I’m gorgeous?”

“That’s besides the point.” She laced her fingers with his. “You know what I’m asking of you.” 

He did and he also knew he should do the honorable thing and let her go. But he couldn’t. He knew he was being a selfish ass but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t face the rest of his existence without her. “Are you sure?” Where she was concerned the honorable thing be damned. 

“I want forever with you.” Sally had never been more certain of anything. She didn’t want a short human life. she wanted forever with Aidan.

And that’s what she got.


End file.
